Namida
by BLACK69WHITE
Summary: …. bahkan SMApun aku tak dapat menyelesaikannya karna suatuhal yang tak ingin ku ingat kembali,yang mengubah semua kehidupanku seperti sekarang ini.Apa aku menyesal? Jawabannya,TIDAK


POKOKNYA YANG PUNYA NARUTO TUH…OM KISHI,TAPI YANG PUNYA SASUHINA TUH.. YA..(ngelirik OM KISHI yang lagi ngasah golok)…HAHAHA YA OM KISHILAH

**PAIR :SASUHINA**

GAK SUKA ! YA UDAH …NYEBUR AJA KEPARIT (TERIAK PAKE TOA MESJID) ^_^V

MWAHHAAAA….

**SAYA AUTHOR BARU, MOHON BANTUANNYA,SALAM KENAL m(_ _)m**

"**blah blah" dialog**

'**blah blah' didalam hati**

**UNTUK CHAP INI MASIH HINATA POV**

_Cetak miring flashback_

**WARNING : abal,gaje,not for kid,crack pair,typos,ide pasaran (tapi ini murni dari otak saya)**

**Langsung dah….**

Kuhirup nafasku dalam ,merasakan sensasi yang menyegarkan memasuki membuka mataku perlahan,kulirik meja kecil di sebelah kiri ranjang yang ku tempati,seketika mata ini terbelalak melihat waktu yang ditujukan dalam jam berbentuk hati yang berada di meja cepat aku berlari hendak mengambil handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu ku hentikan langkah ini,tersenyum perih mengingat bahwa ini bukanlah hari-hari dimana aku menimba ilmu di bangku …. bahkan SMApun aku tak dapat menyelesaikannya karna suatuhal yang tak ingin ku ingat kembali,yang mengubah semua kehidupanku seperti sekarang aku menyesal? Jawabannya,TIDAK,akh… mengapa aku malah mengingat masalalu,dengan segara aku buang fikiran itu jauh-jauh,kulirik lagi jam yang bertengger manis di atas meja kecil itu,AH…..7.45 pagi,menghabiskan waktu 30 menit hanya untuk melamun,aku meringis tersadar akan sesuatu,cepat-cepat ku berlari menuju dapur ,bodoh sekali aku ini melupakan hal yang begitu penting,ku buka kulkas untuk mengambil bahan untuk membuat pancake. "KAA SAN…hoam"seketika aku berbalik melihat anak berumur 5 tahun sedang menatapku dengan wajah yang terlihat baru bangun tidur,rambut indigonya yang lembut sekarang terlihat berantakan,pipinya yang chubby serasa memanggilku untuk mencubitnya dengan gemas. "Kaa san daijoubu desuka?"aku tersadar "hai..kaa san baik-baik saja,mau kaa san buatkan pancake?"tanyaku,sambil ku gendong dia kearah meja makan untuk kududukan di kursi. "ya"jawabnya,aku merasakan ada yang janggal dengan sikapnya,tidak seperti biasanya saat kutanyakan tentang pancake dia pasti sangat antusias apalagi di minggu pagi yang cerah ini, "anakku sayang kamu kenapa,kok nggak semangat sih?" dia hanya menggeleng lemah "kamu mau ceritakan sama kaa san"kurayu dengan lembut agar ia menceritakan masalahnya"ta..tapi kaa san jangan marah ya"dia melihatku dengan matanya yang besar dan bulat itu,siapa sih yang akan marah melihat tatapan seperti itu,senyum tulus kuberikan padanya, "ya, kaa san berjanji,ceritakanlah"kutatap lagi wajahnya "apakah aku mempunyai TOU SAN?"bagai diserang sengatan listrik,paru-paru ini segera kekurangan oksigen,kuhirup udara di sekitarku dengan rakus,tak terasa pelupuk mata mengeluarkan bulir air mata,akh…semakin deras mengeluarkan air mata yang tlah lama ini tak kukeluarkan,mengapa sesakit ini,kutatap lagi wajahnya,betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihatnya ikut menangis,kupeluk ia erat seakan takut untuk kehilangan,di sela isak tangisnya kudengar " go..g..gomenne..hiks..hiks..gomenne kaa san".

.

.

.

Baru pertmakali ini aku mendengar pertannyaan itu dari bibir ku letakkan ia di atas kasurnya,setelah menangis cukup lama bersamaku ia akhirnya tertidur dngan pulasnya,aku sangat bersyukur dia terlelap bagaimana kalau dia menanykan kembali tentang TOU…. Ah..sudahlah ,lebih baik aku menenangkan diri sambil berendam air hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_KYAAAAA…. HINATA CHAN aku tersentak dari lamunan pagiku,ah..seperti biasa selalu enerjik, "ohayo sakura chan" dia membalas sapaanku dengan tersenyum manis "ohayo mou hinata chan,ada yang ingin kuceritakan kepada mu heheh…." "a..apa itu sakura chan?" kuarahkan kursiku ke arahnya yang berada di sebelah kanan ku "aku jadian loh sama sasuke senpai hihihi…" ada binar kebahagiaan di mata hijaunya yang jernih itu,aku turut senag melihatnya sebahagia itu,atas semua perjuangan yang sakura capai atas cintanya terhadap sasuke senpai akhirnya di terima juga. "a..a..aku turut bahagia mendengarnya"sambil tersenyum tulus kusampaikan. "ne.. hinata chan,kau sedang memikirkan apa,eh..salah kau sedang memikirkan siapa apakah naruto senpai" tanyanya dengan mengerlingkan matanya padaku. 'blush..' sontak wajah ku berubah panas. ""sa..sa..sakura chan,aku malu"ku sembunyikan wajah ku di balik poni rataku. "KAWAIIIII HINATA CHAANNN"_

Cepat-cepat kubuka mata lavenderku,ingatan itu lagi yang muncul di mimpiku,sungguh aku sangat rindu sakura chan sahabat baikku aku tertidur selama berendam untuk menenangkan beranjak kekamar ku untuk memakai baju.

**TBC**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam menulis **


End file.
